villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Happiest Home in These Hills
"The Happiest Home in These Hills" is a song from Disney's 1977 live action/animation hybrid film Pete's Dragon. It features the Gogan Family trying to find Pete who has escaped from them due to their constant abuse on him. It was performed by Shelley Winters as Lena Gogan, Charles Tyner as Merle Gogan, Gary Morgan as Grover Gogan and Jeff Conaway as Willie Gogan. Lyrics Film = Argh! Argh! He's gone that-a-way He's went this-a-way He's up a tree I think! Oh Petey, Oh Petey... Where are you? Please come back Oh Petey, Oh Petey... You're like a son to us We miss you, We miss you If I get near him, you can bet I won't miss him with this! I'll cook you cake and gingerbread, Bring you tea in bed on a tray We'll slave while you go fishing You'll get permission to run and play These tears oughta show you I care Come back, by cracky we'll share The happiest home in these hills... In these hills! find him! Gonna snag him, gag him, drag him through town Put his head in the river, let the pup drown Trap him, strap him, wrap him in a sack. Yeah! Tie him screaming to a railroad track We'll have you sing in chapel You'll be the apple of Momma's eye I'll tend to all your sowing and do your mowing So just rely on me Dang, we know you're out there It's late, we're waiting to share The happiest home in these hills... In these hills! Gonna paw him, claw him, saw him in half When he cries out for mercy, we'll just laugh Beat him, heat him, eat him for dessert. Yeah! Roast him gently so the flames won't hurt You'll swim and you'll go camping You'll be a champ in your own backyard Our love is overflowing, it keeps on growin' You'll sleep good knowing you're home In these hills We're gonna string him from a tree In these hills We're gonna sting him like a bee In these hills We're gonna spill him on his head In these hills We're gonna fill him full of lead In these hills |-| Soundtrack = Argh! Argh! I'll cook you cake and gingerbread, Bring you tea in bed on a tray We'll slave while you go fishing You'll get permission to run and play These tears oughta show you I care Come back, by cracky we'll share The happiest home in these hills... In these hills! Gonna snag him, gag him, drag him through town Put his head in the river, let the pup drown Trap him, strap him, wrap him in a sack. Yeah! Tie him screaming to a railroad track We'll have you sing in chapel You'll be the apple of Momma's eye I'll tend to all your sowing and do your mowing So just rely on me Dang, we know you're out there It's late, we're waiting to share The happiest home in these hills... In these hills! Gonna paw him, claw him, saw him in half When he cries out for mercy, we'll just laugh Beat him, heat him, eat him for dessert. Yeah! Roast him gently so the flames won't hurt out! You'll swim and you'll go camping You'll be a champ in your own backyard Our love is overflowing, it keeps on growin' You'll sleep good knowing you're home In these hills We're gonna string him from a tree In these hills We're gonna sting him like a bee In these hills We're gonna spill him on his head In these hills We're gonna fill him full of lead In these hills Other Appearances *The song was featured in the movie's soundtrack without some of the lyrics. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 02.32.38.png Maxresefault.jpg Hqdeault.jpg Videos Pete's Dragon - The Happiest Home in These Hills|Film Pete's Dragon - The Happiest Home In These Hills|Soundtrack Category:Disney Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs